Star Wars Profiles
by Jochern
Summary: This is a list of profiles of characters in my Star Wars Chronicles about Talon T'racen. It will be updated as the stories and characters progress.
1. Commander Abyss

Serial number: DK-1077

Nickname: Abyss

Rank: Commander

Birth year: 32 BBY

Homeworld: Kamino

Species: Human (Clone)

Gender: Male

Height: 1.83 meters

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: none, bald

Afflictions: Galactic Republic, Grand Army of the Republic, 81st Legion

Commander: 81st Legion

Abyss first saw combat in the First Battle of Geonosis at the start of the war. He was a Captain and after arriving dirtside he led a Company into battle. Punching through the Separatist positions he discovered a crashed gunship with Jedi Knight Talon T'racen on board. She was the only survivor and rallied the Company and other units and with Abyss's help organized an assault on a Geonosian fortification. After the campaign ended he was promoted to Commander because of his actions and he was assigned as Knight T'racen's XO and leader of the clones in the 81st Legion. During the Geonosis Campaign T'racen had earned his respect. Through the war Abyss started considering T'racen not only his CO but also a good friend. Later towards the end of the war he was warned by Captain Rex and removed his Inhibitor chip.


	2. Chief Spartacus

Name: Spartacus

Rank: Chief

Birth year: 52 BBY

Homeworld: Coruscant

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 2.1 meters

Eye color: Dark blue

Hair color: Black

Afflictions: Galactic Republic, Grand Army of the Republic, Elderguard

Spartacus was eighteen when he joined the Elderguard's ranks. He quickly proved his combat skills and keen tactical mind. The Elderguard was an organization of elite soldiers serving the Jedi Order. One of their primary missions was to assist them in hunting down or even eliminating rogue jedi. During a mission to track down terrorists in 27 BBY he met-at the time-Padawan Talon T'racen. The developed a lasting friendship and when the Clone Wars began he was pleaded to found out he was assigned to Knight T'racen's 81st Legion.


	3. Apprentice Seyani

Name: Seyani

Rank: Apprentice

Birth year: 46 BBY

Homeworld: Iridonia

Species: Zabrak

Gender: Female

Height: 1.6 meters

Eye color: Red eyes

Skin: Red

Afflictions: Separatist Alliance, Count Dooku

After Dooku betrayed Asajj Ventress Seyani was picked as his new apprentice to carry out his will. She led droid armies to victory almost as many times as she lost. Seyani was relatively strong in the force but combat with a lightsaber was her real strength. As a Sith she was incredibly arrogant. As the first year of war ended she battled Jedi Knight T'racen and her Padawan Jade. In the battle she killed Jade in combat. A few weeks later she joined Commodore Jaeriel in the assault on Kamino. She once again met Talon-now a Jedi Master-and escaped with only a lost limb. When the battle was lost she was bereted by her master and prepared to fight the jedi again on Vorrina, the dark and foggy homeworld of the Vorrish.


	4. Commander Jal'Kaalar

Serial number: TR-8008

Nickname: Jal'Kaalar

Rank: Commander

Birth year: 31 BBY

Homeworld: Kamino

Species: Human (Clone)

Gender: Male

Height: 1.83 meters

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Afflictions: Galactic Republic, Grand Army of the Republic

Commander: 20th Shock Corps

He was a Galactic Marine and left Kamino in charge of the 84th and 107th Marine Battalions in 21 BBY. His orders was to join General Mundi's 21st Nova Corps, however, he was diverted and put under the command of Jedi Knight Adonis Thedim, a human jedi who had just been knighted and received his first solo command. In the first campaign he found Thedim to be an obviously inexperienced general with his tactical skills gravely lacking. He was aggressive, brash and kept a too high preference of offensive tactics. After a handful of battles Jal'Kaalar's mistrust of the jedi general grew, as did his frustration. Jal'Kaalar trained his men hard and was stubborn. He hated the thought of retreating or leaving a mission or single objective unfinished. He developed a love-hate relationship with his brothers in the 20th Shock Corps. They hated his attitude towards them and his stubborn attitude on occasion, but, they knew his harsh training regime kept them on top and alive, which they loved their brother for. When Knight Adonis Thedim was ordered back to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant to be judged for his questionable actions Jal'Kaalar was thrilled to see the jedi depart, if only temporarily.

When Adonis Thedim was judged by the Jedi Council and decided that he would remain in the temple until they deemed that he had learned from his mistakes. If that took two months or ten years, so be it. Command of the 20th Shock Corps was granted to the new Jedi Knight Zataji. Though some of the Corps two Battalions troopers had grown distrustful of jedi after Thedim. But Jal'Kaalar forced his men back in line and temporarily tripled the daily training of any of his brothers that protested on their journey to meet General Zataji on the planet of Vorrina. Jal'Kaalar was quick to realize that Zataji was-unlike Thedim-experienced in command and tactics from being the padawan learner of first Master Krell and later Master Zataji. He grew to trust her but because of some of his men's doubting her, he felt-as their Commander-he grew a need to prove the 84th and 107th Battalions worth and loyalty by pushing extra hard in battle. At the conclusion of the Clone Wars Zataji was on Coruscant so Thedim and his old Master Kaan was granted temporary command of the Corps. Even though Jal'Kaalar had the chip, he didn't need it to kill Thedim when Order 66 went out.


	5. Darth Zaehna T'racen

Name: Zaehna T'racen

Rank: Darth

Birth year: 3690 BBY

Homeworld: Dromund Kaas

Species: Twi'lek

Gender: Female

Height: 1.67 meters

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair: none

Skin: Red, black tattoos

Lightsaber: Two yellow

Afflictions: Herself

She was a Dark Lord of the Sith during the Great Galactic War when the Empire return to known space to wage war on the Republic. She led vicious and brutal campaigns against the Republic and its Jedi protectors. As her successes grew as did her ambition to sit on the Dark Council. But her enemies grew as well and her main rival was Darth Enderwolf Chandonnet. The human Sith Lord sat on the Council with grand ambitions on his own and he wouldn't let the Twi'lek woman disturb his plans for glory. He acted before Zaehna had a chance and murdered her allies. Then he went to hunt her down and she had little choice but to escape into a self-proclaimed exile. It didn't stop Chandonnet though. He wouldn't take the chance of her return to disrupt his plans for the future.

In 3667 BBY she put herself in stasis in the hope that her Clan would later awake her for revenge after her enemies had succumbed and ceased their hunt. However Darth Vowrawn and Chandonnet found her stasis pod and took it. They buried her in a tomb and ensured that her Clan would never awake her again. They didn't, until 21 BBY when the survivors of her Clan awake her on Thermodia. After so long she wanted nothing to do with her kinsmen and ascended to secretly rule Thermodia with the Warlord as her puppet and build her own Empire from scratch.


	6. Commander Scorpion

Serial number: TT-23-111

Nickname: Scorpion

Rank: Commander

Birth year: 33 BBY

Homeworld: Kamino

Species: Human (Clone)

Gender: Male

Height: 1.83 meters

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Afflictions: Galactic Republic, Grand Army of the Republic, Doomsday Battalion

Commander: Doomsday Battalion

In 21 BBY-a year into the war Commander Scorpion left Kamino in command of the Doomsday Battalion. An elite Battalion fresh from Kamino. His superior was Jedi Master Naeyla and her padawan Zee Zana. Their first mission was to claim a Separatist factory on a lava planet. To call it _hell_ was an understatement but the troopers still preferred referring to _Kali'nock 3_ as their own personal hell. As the war went on he developed a strong friendship and bond with Padawan Zee Zana. The Doomsday Battalion fought in some of the hardest and worst battlegrounds in the war but seeing their jedi superiors fighting with them help them remain sane.


	7. Padawan Zee Zana

Name: Zee Zana

Rank: Padawan

Birth year: 38 BBY

Homeworld: Unnamed planet beyond known space

Species: Sith Pureblood

Gender: Female

Height: 1.7 meters

Eye color: Red eyes

Hair: Black, braided

Skin: Red

Lightsaber: Blue Saberstaff

Afflictions: Galactic Republic, Jedi Order

In 3560 Zae's pregnant mother went into stasis after her Sith husband was threatened by rivals. She was pregnant and close to give birth at the time. She remained in stasis until 38 BBY when it malfunctioned and forced her out. She gave birth to Zae later with the help of two Sith initiates that was in stasis with her. Jedi Knight Naeyla-a Togruta-stumbled onto the hideout with help from the force. She was attacked and forced to kill both initiates and then found a dead Pureblood woman and her crying newborn. She was stunned but collected herself and brought the baby back to the Temple on Coruscant. She named her Zae Zana and revealed her to the shocked Council.

Zae was trained as a jedi and when she grew old and strong enough to become a padawan Naeyla took her under her wing. Although Zae was a jedi, she was also reminded through her childhood that she was a Sith Pureblood and none-jedi often judged her on the spot. At the age of fourteen she mastered combat with a Saberstaff and from that point on she would always use it in combat. Throughout her youngest years she struggled at the edge between the Light and Dark side. When the Clone Wars broke out she was sixteen and fought alongside her master. The clone troopers didn't have any prejudgment to deliver onto her and she was finally feeling truly at home with them. The clones became her family as much as the Order was.


	8. Warlord Danaria

Name: Danaria

Position: Warlord

Birth year: Unknown

Homeworld: Relic of Darkness

Species: Demorian

Gender: Female

Height: 1.88 meters

Eye color: Red

Hair: Grey dreadlocks

Skin: Grey carapace

Physical traits: Wings, fangs, talons

Afflictions: Thermodia, herself, Darth Zaehna T'racen

Her date of birth was unknown but she was born on the homeworld of the Demorian's-Relic of Darkness-that was located somewhere beyond known space. It's actually location was unknown, as was the Demorian's. They were an enigma to the known galaxy and didn't partake in the overall galactic politics. At some point in her life Danaria made her way to the Outer Rim arid planet Thermodia. In 3695 she ascended the throne in a bloody Civil War. She sat comfortably there for decades until in 3663 the Sith Empire launched an invasion after years of failed diplomatic attempts to vow her to join the fold. Her army of conscripts and mercenaries held their own for months until a fellow Demorian named Kasher plotted with them and managed to gain control over the Capitals air defenses. Danaria escaped into the deserts and proceeded to fight a guerilla war until the Republic liberated the planet and put her back in power. Danaria sided with the Republic for the remainder of the Great Galactic War and afterwards. However once tensions died down she slowly broke relations and returned to doing her own thing.

Exactly what she did for the millennia to come was unknown but turned herself into as Crime lord rivaling the Hutt's. When the Clone Wars began she had a powerful industrial base and a strong firm grip on the criminal underworld and an army of mercenaries and pirates at her disposal. Both the Republic and Separatists tried swaying her to support their side. Danaria's relaxed plans changed when Darth Zaehna T'racen was brought out of a carbonite in an attack from a Clan of Sith that had hid and survived the ages in silence. The ancient Darth turned Danaria into a puppet and reigned behind her back. However Danaria refused to be a puppet and plotted to rid herself of the Sith without dying in the process.


End file.
